inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Kazemaru Ichirouta
Anime screenshots ''Inazuma Eleven'' kazemaru when he was in track club.png|Kazemaru in Raimon track club's uniform. kazemaru in raimon uniform.png|Kazemaru in Raimon school's uniform. DE kaze.png|Kazemaru in Dark Emperors. Kazemaru in 2nd Inazuma Japan uniform.png|Kazemaru in Inazuma Japan B uniform. Kazemaru casual.jpg|Kazemaru in casual clothes. Gouenji and Kazemaru depressed at what endou said.png|Gouenji and Kazemaru depressed at what Endou said. Kazemaru worried about Gouenji.png|Kazemaru worried about Gouenji after he fell from his training. Debut of Honoo no Kazamidori.PNG|Gouenji and Kazemaru using Honoo no Kazamidori for the first time. Kazemaru talking with Miles.png|Kazemaru talking with Miyasaka. Kirigakure and Kazemaru.PNG|Kazemaru accepting the challenge. Kazemaru with both of his eyes showing.png|Kazemaru with both of his eyes appearing. Kazemaru smiles.png|Kazemaru is glad after hearing Miyasaka's demand. Kazemaru Zeus match.PNG|Kazemaru delighted with the victory of Zeus, along with Kageno Jin and Kabeyama. Kazemaru getting blown back.png|Kazemaru getting blown back from a giant snowball while snowboarding. Endou and Kazemaru chatting IE 33 HQ.PNG|Kazemaru and Endou having a friendly conversation. Kazemaru trying to catch up IE 45 HQ.PNG|Kazemaru getting outpaced by The Genesis' members. Kazemaru scared of Genesis.png|Kazemaru scared of The Genesis. Kazemaru leaving IE 45 HQ.PNG|Kazemaru leaves the team. kazemaru wearing black coat.png|Dark Emperors Kazemaru wearing black coat. Kazemaru vs Endou IE 65 HQ.PNG|Kazemaru vs Endou! Kazemaru's evil smile.png|Kazemaru's evil smile. A photo kazemaru 2.jpg|Kazemaru finally back to normal. Kazemaru and Midorikawa IE 78 HQ.PNG|Kazemaru with Midorikawa. Kazemaru training IE 76 HQ.PNG|Kazemaru training for a hissatsu (Fuujin no Mai). Kazemaru Inazuma Japan.jpg|Kazemaru in Inazuma Japan. Kazemaru Participating in Dual Typhoon.png|Kazemaru got to participate in the Dual Typhoon tactics. Kazemaru as the temporary captain for Inazuma Japan EP 94.png|Kazemaru as the temporary captain for Inazuma Japan. Kidou and Kazemaru stopping Drago IE 123.png|Kidou and Kazemaru stopping Drago. Kazemaru EP127.png|Kazemaru in the graduation match. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Kazemaru Adult form.png|Kazemaru as an adult. Adults watching the finals GO.png|Kazemaru with Fudou, Hiroto, Midorikawa and Kabeyama watching the Raimon VS Dragonlink match. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Kazemaru Casual Clothes Ares.png|Kazemaru in his casual clothes. Kazemaru Ichirouta Ares.png|Kazemaru in his Teikoku Gakuen uniform. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Kazemaru Ending Orion.jpg|Kazemaru's appearance in the first ending. Kazemaru Ichirouta's Inazuma Japan introduction.png|Kazemaru being announced as a member of Inazuma Japan. Endou using Fuujin Raijin to catch Kazemaru.png|Kazemaru being caught by Endou's Fuujin Raijin. Kazemaru worried about Kidou.png|Kazemaru worried about how far Kidou will go in 'eliminating' Ichihoshi. Kazemaru reciving a call from Nosaka.png|Kazemaru receiving a call from Nosaka about a new tactic. Kazemaru training to not get hit.png|Kazemaru training to not get hit. Kazemaru training to fake getting injured.png|Kazemaru training to fake getting injured. Inazuma Japan looking to Ichihoshi.png|Kazemaru and the team looking to Ichihoshi, who was about to leave. Kazemaru and Tatsuya.png|Kazemaru and Tatsuya doing The General. Inazuma Eleven Orion Episode 29.png|A mini-game 4vs4 of the EP 29. Endou's team Orion.png|Kazemaru apart of Endou's team for a mini-game. Kazemaru being outplayed in Brazil match..png|Kazemaru being outplayed in Brazil match. Movie screenshots Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Kazemaru turning young GO Movie HQ.png|Kazemaru turning back to his age when he played for Raimon. Kazemaru training at God Eden GO MovieHQ.png|Kazemaru training at God Eden. Kazemaru Ichirouta GO MovieHQ.png|Kazemaru tutoring Kirino, Shindou and Kurumada. Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W Kazemaru in Inazuma Legend Japan Inadan HQ.PNG|Kazemaru in Inazuma Legend Japan. Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match Kazemaru Ichirouta's introduction CJDM.png|Kazemaru introduced into Inazuma Best Eleven. Eleven License EL02-13.png|EL02-13. EL04-07.png|EL04-07. EL04-18.png|EL04-18. EL05-17.png|EL05-17. EL06-05.png|EL06-05. ELD-06.png|ELD-06. ELG-05.png|ELG-05. AC Card Kazemaru AC0 R.png|Rare card. Kazemaru AC0 SR.png|Super Rare card. DB01-16.png|DB01-16. DB01-32.png|DB01-32. DB01-61.png|DB01-61. DB02-24.png|DB02-24. DB02-37.png|DB02-37. DB02-57.png|DB02-57. DB03-11.png|DB03-11. DB03-035.png|DB03-035. DB03-49.png|DB03-49. DB04-38.png|DB04-38. DB04-50.png|DB04-50. AS01-35.png|AS01-35. AS01-49.png|AS01-49. AS02-48.png|AS02-48. AS02-CP6.png|AS02-CP6. AS03-08.png|AS03-08. AS03-57.png|AS03-57. AS03-CP5.png|AS03-CP5. Kazemaru AS SP.jpeg|Special Card. Misc. Endou and Kazemaru.gif|Kazemaru and Endou in their tuxes. Kazemaru Ichirouta AVCD.jpg|Official art of Kazemaru in casual clothes Kazemaru Ichirouta Inazuma Eleven GO Official Artwork.png|Kazemaru Ichirouta's adult design. Kazemaru's Adult Design.jpg|Kazemaru's design in adult form. Kazemaru artwork concept Orion.png|Kazemaru's concept artwork in Orion's Inazuma Japan uniform.